


Playbunny of Interest

by HkHk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Smut, Stupid Sexy Root
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: Shaw was the hunter and not the prey. Yet, here she was, straddled by Root on the bed. What made the scene even more ridiculous was how the playboy bunny suit simply made Root all more predatory than prey. Root pressed down against Shaw's pelvis, fingers tugging on the hem of her black t-shirt. It made Shaw's heart thunder in her chest as she stared up into Root's eyes."Is that your Nano or are you happy to see me?"Aaaand moment ruined.





	1. The bunny suit

"This is bullshit Finch." Shaw seethed. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah. Why am I wearing this," Shaw indicated to the bunny suit with her arm," And John is wearing that!" 

John looked at Shaw innocently in his suit. The suit he always wears and never deviates from. Shaw was certain that was all that he had in his closet. Not that she could say anything, the color scheme of her wardrobe ranged from black to black. 

"Well, our number is a single mother of two small children." Harold began slowly. "And your new cover is that of a hired Easter bunny it would be logical-." 

"You know I hate kids." 

"You're actually not that bad." John said with a slight smile on face. "Remember Gen?"   
  
"I must've been sick that day." 

John just shrugged. That bastard. 

"Why not make Root do it? She's better suited." 

"Oh, Sameen I didn't know you held me in such high regard." Shaw swiveled a retort on her lips when she laid eyes on her irritable teammate. 

What. The. Fuck?

Root was dressed in high heels, black stockings, black short shorts seemingly held up by suspenders. She wore a cropped button up that revealed her smooth belly. To add further insult to injury, Root sported a pair of bunny ears on her head. She looked like a sexy bunny one that Shaw wanted to tear her teeth into.

Shaw felt herself lick her lower lip. 

"Ms. Shaw?" Harold looked between the absolutely devious expression on Root's face to the focused stare on Shaw's. It was hard to tell who was the unfortunate one. He made a mental note to stay clear of the area for a good 24 hours. Perhaps Mr. Reese would like to accompany him on taking Bear for a walk. 

* * *

Six hours later and Shaw was ready to shoot the first person she sees. For one thing she was sticky and hot and she spent the last few hours entertaining children. Or rather, attempting not to murder middle aged house wives. She was this close to pulling out her concealed pistols and kneecapping the lot of them. The only good thing about the bunny suit was the ample room to hide all her guns. 

It made a poor consolation prize. 

The only thing she wanted to do was take a long shower and drink herself into a stupor. Shaw entered her home and began stripping her clothes off until she was just in boy shorts and a bra. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and then picked up the phone. It took a minute or so to order some takeout from the chinese restaurant. Fuck she was hungry. Nothing like spending a few hours in a bunny suit to make her crave something oily and salty. She didn't even get to shoot anyone! 

Shaw walked over to her bedroom and flicked the lights on. 

Root was sitting in her bed with that ridiculous sex bunny suit. She looked as well kept as she was at the start, her hair coiled and her fluffy white bunny tail as pristine as ever. 

"Hello Sameen." She said looking Shaw up and down. "Are you here for the after party?" 

"Depends. Is there anything to eat?" 

"Of course silly." Root beamed. "Me." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Root in a bunny suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root is sexy. Full stop.

Shaw stared at Root flatly. "What?" 

In her ridiculous outfit, Root looked far too tantalizing than she ought to be. And a bit affronted. 

"Sameen, I declined a rather tempting offer to a soiree to be here." 

Was Root playing hard to get? Or was she being her usual self? 

Shaw scowled and rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you go?" She walked over to where she kept the glass and poured herself two fingers before taking a sip. 

Root sauntered over and smiled. "I want to be with you, silly. I want your fingers inside me." 

Well, that was blatant. It wasn't even masked at all like her usual come ons. 

"Thirsty much?" Shaw said over the lip of her glass. 

Up close, it was very apparent at just how tall Root was in comparison to Shaw. It was annoying. There are only so many times Shaw is willing to look up before she brings them down to her level with a few choice blows. With Root, it wouldn't even be that hard. She was too much like a bird, all fragile bones and more fluff than anything else. 

"Just for you." Root whispered, reaching over to grab Shaw's glass and to put it down on a nearby nightstand. She leaned down slightly to kiss Shaw on the lips pressing her body against Shaw's. 

Shaw let herself be guided over to the bed. She pulled Root down between her legs letting out a sigh as Root's comforting weight pressed against her crotch. She could smell Root's perfume or rather, the scent of whoever else was around Root at the party. A mix of cologne and whatever fragrances that people spray themselves with. The party that Root had attended was no doubt one of a salacious leaning. Why else would she wear something that screamed escort? The idea of some other person putting his or her hands on Root makes the vein in Shaw's neck throb.

"How was your number?" Shaw asked against the crook of Root's neck shivering at the feel of Root's fingers against her stomach.  

"Boring." Root sighed plucking Shaw's shirt. "All it took was a wink and a giggle." 

"You can't wink Root." 

"Or perhaps it was the suggestive touch?" Root pressed her fingers against Shaw's bulge thoughtfully. "Like this?" 

 Shaw glared at Root before pressing against the back of her head to push her mouth close against Shaw's. Her lips were plush and a bit dry. Shaw pulled away studying Root's face and the intense flush on her cheeks. "If you want to interest me...." 

Root smirked as she sank down and further back. Her hands glided down Shaw's toned body, pulling at the fabric until Shaw's cock sprung free. She placed her lips against the underside of Shaw's cock. Above her, Shaw groaned. Root licked and kissed her way towards the head, enjoying each and every of Shaw's minute responses. The breathy moans, the pull of her hair- she loved Shaw's response to her. Just like how she loves Shaw. 

Root had come to the conclusion that she had fallen in love with Shaw. She just couldn't pinpoint when exactly. At first, Root thought it was just lust after all she loved the Machine first, didn't she? She was devoted to the Machine and was willing to die for it. Shaw was just an itch she wanted to scratch, someone she found irresistible, someone she wanted to fuck. It took a bit of doing, surprisingly, Shaw had ignored her advances for months until the CIA safe house. Who knew it just took ten hours to wear down a trained operative's resolve? Well, that and some plastic zip ties. The taser helped a lot. 

Shaw groaned deeply when she felt Root's warm mouth wrapped around her dick. If it were possible the mere sight of Root's head bobbing up and down made her even harder. 

"Fuck, Root." 

The moment Root came up for air Shaw grabbed her by the arm and reversed their positions, her knee pressed against Root's crotch. Root left out a huff as her back hit the mattress. "Why, Sameen is that what we are doing today?" 

An image flickered before Shaw's vision, a picture of Root in her sexy bunny uniform legs spread and her lips open and begging. All Shaw wanted to do was bury her weeping cock inside Root and fuck her unconscious. 

 

 

 


End file.
